they met in Suna
by Randomly-Andie
Summary: she had a mission to suna, what happends when she meets gaara.


You : Riku

You : Riku

Boyfriend : Gaara

Father: Kakashi

Brother: Kira

Adopted brother: Zero

…………………………………………………

History: it was a cold stormy winter night, you where just born and your mother had died not long after you where born…you barely new her enough to remember her. She was violently murdered by the Akatsuki; all that was left of her was a single little blue and green hair clip that she had given you the night before she died. your father never remarried. A month after your mother died your brother set out to find the people who killed your mother, you barely new him, not enough to remember him kinda like you mother. After about a year after your brother left your father adopted Zero, you guys hated each other.

You are now 16 years old

Kakashi: good morning Riku

Riku: morning father, Zero

Zero: shut up and leave me alone doofus!

Riku: what's up your ass this morning :p

Kakashi: enough thee both of you, Riku you have to go meet you new squad you better hurry you're going to be late

Riku: okay see you guys later.

Iruka-sensei: Riku meet your new squad mates, Sasuke, and Shikamaru.

Shika: troublesome girls...TT

Sasuke: shut you trap Shikamaru!

Riku: uhmmm…..hi

Sasuke: hi

Shika: hi…she's kinda cute.

Iruka-sensei: let's get started.

After a day of training you started of toward home when you where lost in thought, thinking about your new squad, when you walked into a strange tall scary looking man that you'd never seen before, so you thought…

_Smack_

Riku: oh…uhm…. Sorry

Man: its okay just watch where your going next time okay Sais in a sarcastic playful kinda way

As you continue walking home the man starts to follow you, he follows you all the way home by the time you got to your house you where scared.

Kakashi: hi Riku

Zero: hey you look a little pale…did a tree jump out a bite you? Ha-ha

Riku: ha-ha very funny…..this strange man followed me al the way home.

Kakashi: WHAT! WHO?!

Riku: I don't know who he is if a new I would have told you...

Zero: you baka...You don't know who he is and you let him follow you all the way home…what's wrong with you...

Kakashi: leave your sister along Zero...

A few seconds later Kakashi sees a shadow lurking outside staring at you…your father went outside to see who was out there.

Kakashi: who the fuck is out here, show you're self.

Kira: its me… father

Kakashi: k…Kira… is it really you… I thought you where dead…

Kira: no I'm fine

Kakashi: did you find the people who killed your mother Yuki?

Kira: no, not yet but I will….

Kakashi: okay….come in….and you gave you sister quite a scare earlier

Kira: okay...oh I did I'm sorry.

Kakashi: don't apologize to me apologize to her..

As they walked in the door, Kira trips over his own feet and falls flat on his face.

Riku: giggle

Zero: HA-HA! What a loser! HA-HA!!

Kira: blush

Kakashi: guys that's enough… don't forget your manners.

Riku: okay sorry father.

Zero: so who is this loser anyway??

Kakashi: he is your brother Kira.

Riku: huh… my brother…I have a brother?? Huh… since when??

Kira: yeah… you do me… and I'm sorry if I scared you earlier…

Riku: oh that was you?! Where were you all these years and why haven't you ever mentioned anything to us about him father??

Kira: I was trying to find the people who killed mother…and I found out a few things while I was gone to…they are known as the Akatsuki… and there are nine of them and are known to wear cloaks with red clouds on them…

Kakashi: I never mentioned Kira before because I thought he was dead and I didn't want to worry you guys.

Zero: okay….

Riku: oh…uhm… okay then..

Kakashi: alright of to bed you two… you both have a long day ahead of you… Riku has training to do and Zero has a mission to begin so off you two… goodnight

Riku: alright goodnight father… goodnight Kira

Zero: fine…goodnight father.

Kira: well I better be off, I still have to rent a room at the in… ill stop by tomorrow at some point okay… goodbye

Kakashi: why don't you just stay here we have an extra room with a bed in it and its free...

Kira: oh okay then…

The next morning…

Riku: good morning father, Zero, Kira…alright well I'm off bye every one.

Everyone: bye Riku

Riku: hey guys sorry I'm late

Shika: what a drag

Sasuke: hey Riku

Iruka-sensei: come lady Tsunade wants to see us.

Squad: okay

In the Hokage's office…

Lady Tsunade: I will be sending you three on an A ranked mission…

Shika: A ranked mission huh?

Sasuke: okay what's the mission?

Riku: yeah what is the mission?

Lady Tsunade: your mission is to escort this man to the hidden sand village

Shika: what a drag

Sasuke, Riku: oh fun….

After walking for several long hot days and fighting endless enemies, you finally reach the hidden sand village and Iruka-sensei decided to stay a few days and give you guys a break, and to let you get some rest and to restore you chakra. It was now Sunday afternoon and you guys where doing some training and the two boys where helping you work on your water jutsu when a strange pale, short, red headed guy walked by… he had two others with him a tall thin guy with some red make-up and a cat shaped hood and the other person was a girl with blond hair that was in a rather awkward hairdo…four ponytails one on each corner of her head.

Kankurou: hey looks its those kids from the chunin exams… how pathetic.

Gaara: shut up

Temari: should we go see why there here in the hidden sand village??

Kankurou: hey you!

Shika: who us?

Kankurou: yeah you…

Temari: what brings you guys to the hidden sand village huh?

Sasuke: what's it to you?

Kankurou: he's the kasekage… duh

Gaara: I already know their purpose of being here you idiot.

Kankurou: oh.

Temari: let's get out of here.

Gaara, Temari, and Kankurou leave and you guys continue your training. After a long day of training you guys where tired and hungry so you guys decided to go out for some ramen.

At the ramen shop

Shika: I'm tired

Riku: your always tire shikamaru.

Shika: why was your face so red when those guys came?

Sasuke: yeah ?

Riku: uhmm….

Shika: especially when that Gaara guy started talking and when he looked at you… you looked like you where about to faint or something….

Riku: uhmmm…I don't...k...Know.

Shika, Sasuke: okay

Riku: I'm tired I'm going to bed goodnight guys.

Shika, Sasuke: okay goodnight Riku.

The next morning you woke up unusually early so you decided to go for a walk, and run into Gaara.

Riku: watch where you're going!

Gaara: uh…

You look up only to find the pale red head standing there with a puzzled expression on his face.

Riku: oh my god, I'm so sorry… I didn't realize that it was you Mr. Kasekage

Gaara: oh uhm its okay I guess.

Riku: oh uhmm are you sure?

Gaara: yes…you're up awfully early this morning.

Riku: I couldn't sleep.

Gaara: oh….where were you headed anyhow?

Riku: just walking around…I'd better get back to the hotel before they wake up and get worried. And how about you Gaara…uh…I mean Kasekage sir.

Gaara: hm…I'm going to my office. Which I believe is in the same direction as your hotel, would you like to join me for the walk??

Riku: uh…o...okay.

Meanwhile back at the hotel. Shikamaru wakes up and notices that you're bed is empty and that you're not any where to be found.

Shika: Sasuke! Riku's gone!

Sasuke: Shikamaru, what are you talking about?

Shika: Riku's gone; she's not in her bed or anywhere in her room.

Sasuke: did you tell Iruka-sensei?

Shika: Iruka-sensei! Riku's gone she's nowhere to be found.

Iruka-sensei: hmmm…well then lets spread out and find her…go!

Back in town

Gaara: come to my office with me.

Riku: huh…okay…why are you taking me to your office? Gaara!!

Gaara: because I want to show you something…so just shut-up and come!

Riku: fine

Meanwhile Sasuke, Shikamaru and Iruka-sensei are still out looking for Riku

Shika: hey Sasuke any luck??

Sasuke: no nothing yet, how bout you Iruka-sensei?

Iruka-sensei: nothing. Keep looking

Back at Gaara's office you trip and fall, and hurt your ankle so you can't walk, so Gaara picks you up and carries you and puts you on his desk to take a look at you're ankle to see how bad you hurt it. When he touches your ankle with his unbelievably cold hands.

Gaara: it's not broken but its definitely sprained you should stay off of it for awhile.

Riku: oh well…but Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Iruka-sensei are you to get worried about me if I don't get back soon… shit

Gaara: don't worry about them I'll have them informed that you're here and safe.

Riku: oh okay then.

Gaara sends some of his guards to give the message to Iruka-sensei and the other two.

Guard: Iruka-sensei!

Iruka-sensei: what?

Guard: the Kasekage sent this message for you.

Opens scroll…….

Iruka-sensei: Riku is with Gaara the Kasekage.

Sasuke: she could have at least left a note or some thing… what a baka.

Shika: I told you she was troublesome.

Meanwhile back in Gaara's office, Gaara turns on his tuner and thunder, by boys like girls starts playing…

Riku: oh my god I love this song yay!

Gaara: meh I like it to

Riku: Gaara come sing with me!

Gaara: uhhh….. I shouldn't…

Riku: oh Gaara c'mon…

Gaara: fine…

Riku: YAY!

Gaara, Riku: bring on the thunder

Riku: tat was fun ha-ha.

Gaara: yeah heh heh.

You like the idiot you is falls off Gaara's desk. And the genius Gaara is he catcher her with his sand and puts her back on his desk.

Gaara: are you okay Riku??

Riku: yes, thanks Gaara

Gaara: your-welcome

Riku: 

Gaara: hm.

Completely out of the blue you leans in a kisses Gaara, you pull away surprised at you're usually shy self leaving Gaara with a puzzled gaze, yet it was the most adorable gaze you'd ever seen him give anyone, and to you're surprise Gaara leans in and kisses you back, you gasp in surprise, Gaara uses that opportunity to slip his tongue into your mouth gently messaging it, you moan in pleaser giving Gaara the satisfaction that he wants, you wrap you're arms loosely around his neck. Unexpectedly kankurou walks in the door…

Kankurou: uhmm…I guess I'll come back later sorry to interrupt you guys 

Gaara: hm

Kankurou leaves and you guys continue where you left off and Gaara starts caressing your body, you let out a quiet yet pleasurable moan which he likes and you both where touching each other all over and Gaara suddenly pulls away…

Gaara: are you sure you want to do this??

Riku: yeah, I'm positive.

Gaara: are you sure you want to do this here??

Riku: hmmm...well some one already walked in on us once… chances are its going to happen again.

Gaara: okay let's go into my bathroom.

Riku: okay let's go.

Once in the bathroom you and Gaara resume where you left off…he pulls off your shirt using his sand jutsu and you take his off using your hands and you love the feeling of his soft cold skin under your hands… after you guys are both naked he lifts you up and you wrap your legs around his waste to hold your self up, and he puts one of his hand on your waist and leaves the other hand under you thigh to help you hold yourself up seeming how clumsy you are, as he holds you, you help guide him inside you, you moan with pleasure not as quiet this time though (woops), you where both moving in a perfectly synchronized rhythm. Mean while back in his office….

Kankurou: what the fuck are they doing in there?

Temari: are you an idiot?

Kankurou: what…I don't' think there in the shower…or are they??

Temari: you are an idiot…let's go find that Uchiha kid and that other one…

… In the bathroom, you and Gaara are both laying down on the floor panting, you run your fingers through his soft red hair as he puts his pale almost white hand on your stomach, as he stares in your beautiful charcoal black eyes. You and Gaara both get up and walk out of the bathroom to see some very awkward and annoyed faces at the door.

Kankurou: what on earth where you two doin' in there?

Riku: uhmm….

Gaara: none of your busyness

Temari: kankurou you're an idiot.

Sasuke it's about time we found you we have to go back home.

Shika: I think we should stay here a while longer I'm tired…

Iruka-sensei: no we need to leave to day.

Shika: what a drag.

Gaara: well I hope you guys enjoyed your stay, and I hope you have a safe journey home.

Iruka-sensei: let's head back to the hotel and pack up our stuff.

Shika, Sasuke, Riku: okay

At the hotel…

Iruka-sensei: get started you three.

Shika, Sasuke, Riku: okay

Ten minutes later…

Riku: okay I'm done Iruka-sensei, I'm going to go walk around come get me when you guys are done you're packing.

Iruka-sensei: okay

You run as fast as you possibly could to the Kasekage's office, to find Gaara, kankurou, and Temari talk about "very important stuff" according to kankurou.

Gaara: shut up kankurou.

Kankurou: oh sorry Gaara

Gaara: Temari, Kankurou, leave.

Kankurou, Temari: okay.

Kankurou and Temari leave.

Gaara: I though you where gone.

Riku: no their not done packing yet so decided to come and say good bye and to tell you that I had a wonderful time with you today… thank-you Gaara

Gaara: I'm glad you enjoyed yourself and I hope to see you again soon Inochi, Riku

Riku: I hope to see you again soon too Gaara.

Iruka-sensei arrives to get you.

Iruka-sensei: are you ready to go Riku??

Riku: yes Iruka-sensei

Iruka-sensei: let's go Sasuke, and Shikamaru are waiting for us at the gate.

At the gate…

Gaara: thank-you guys for coming.

Riku: it was our pleasure Gaara…..Sasuke, Shikamaru mission well done

Iruka-sensei: hey hats my job…

Sasuke: ha-ha its okay Iruka-sensei you'll get to say it next time.

Iruka-sensei: but she stole my favourite line…c'mon I'm supposed to say your welvome and then mission well done 

Shika: oh quit complaining TT

Gaara: good-bye, I wish you all safe journey home.

Riku: good-bye Gaara, I'm going to miss you!

Gaara: uhmm, good-bye, be safe Riku, I want to see you again.

You run back and kiss Gaara on his cols pale lips for the last time till the next time you meet and then you run back to catch up with the rest of your team

Riku: I will see you again soon I promise.

After several days of walking you finally get home and all you can possibly thing about is that morning you had spent with Gaara, you where lost in your thoughts when Naruto very rudely interrupted

Naruto: hey Riku! Heard you went on you're first mission! How was it?

Riku: it was fine

Naruto: did you guys succeed?

Riku: yeah why du you ask?

Naruto: oh okay…uhmm I was just wondering.

Riku: I have to get home ill see you later Naruto

You finally get home

Riku: hey father I'm home

Kakashi: welcome home Riku

Zero: hey Riku-Chan, heard you mission was a success.

Riku: yeah it was

Kira: glad to hear that Riku-Chan

Riku: well I'm going to go out too see Kiba see you guys later.

Every one: see you later Riku!

In town.

Riku: hey Kiba!

Kiba: hey Riku, what's up? I heard you just got back from the hidden sand village, how was it?

Riku: it was good, their Kasekage was amazing, I'm thinking of going back to see him

Kiba: isn't their Kasekage that Gaara guy?

Riku: yeah.

Kiba: what did he do did he like threaten you so that you would go back or something??

Riku: no…I think I'm in love with him

Kiba: well….as long as he didn't hurt you I'm perfectly okay with it and so is Akamaru.

Riku: you should come with me when I go, you would like it there Kiba

Kiba: maybe we'll see…when do you plan on going, and how do you plan on convincing your father to let you go?? Hmm??

Riku: I don't know yet but I'll figure it out. Kiba come to my house.à

Kiba: okay.

You and Kiba get home

Riku: hi father I'm home and Kiba is here with me.

Kakashi: oh okay.

Riku: can he stay for dinner?

Kakashi: yes

During dinner you and your family where talking about the Akatsuki and how they murdered you mother when you randomly asked your father if you could go back to the hidden sand village to see Gaara.

Riku: father, can I go back to village hidden in the sand?

Kakashi: no

Riku: why not?!

Kakashi: because it's too dangerous for some one like you to be going by yourself.

Riku: father I'm not a little kid anymore! Please father??

Kakashi: I said no!

Kiba: Kakashi-sensei, I will go with her.

Kakashi: Kiba it is too dangerous for her to be wandering around there alone especially with that Gaara kid wandering around there too, she could get hurt.

Kiba: not if I'm there I wont anything happen to her I promise.

Kakashi: fine, Riku you can go as long as Kiba goes with you.

Riku: okay, Kiba pack your bags, we leave in the morning.

Kiba: okay, meet me at the gate at 9:00 A.M.

Riku: okay.

That night you spent 3 hours packing your bags, and the next morning you wake up at 6:30 am so that you wouldn't be late meeting Kiba,

Riku: good morning father, goodbye father see you when we get back.

Kakashi: uhh… goodbye

Your at the gate waiting for Kiba who is late, once he showed up you both set off to the village hidden in the sand. When you two finally arrive Kiba goes to find a hotel so that he could get a room that wasn't to shabby. Once you guys found a hotel and a room you settle in fairly fast and before Kiba could ask you if you want anything you gone, finally you reach the Kasekage's office. You open the door to find Temari, Kankurou, and Gaara, talking about the Akatsuki.

Gaara: the Akatsuki are on there way here, rumour has they are looking for someone in particular, but I don't know who yet, and I need you two to look into and you guys need to watch out for them, they are know to wear black cloaks with red clouds on them, and there are nine of them too.

Temari: okay Gaara, we'll go check it out and we'll inform our shinobi to keep watch.

Kankurou: let's go.

Temari and kankurou leave.

Gaara: I've missed you, Inochi, Riku

Riku' I've missed you too.

Gaara: 

You walk up to him and hug him and he kisses your lips, as Kiba walks in, looking for you cause you left without a word of where you were going or anything, well at least he found you :P

Riku: oh uhh hey Kiba

Gaara: you know this goon

Kiba: hey who you calling a goon, you….

You cut Kiba off mid sentence.

Riku: Kiba, Gaara stop it the both of you

They both stare at you with annoyed expressions on their aces.

Gaara: so this goon is with you I take it

Kiba, Akamaru: GRRR!

Riku: yes he is with me,

Gaara: he reminds me a bit of that hyperactive Uzumaki kid

Riku: oh you mean Naruto… no Naruto's worse. Ha-ha

Kiba: yeah. Ha-ha

Gaara: it's getting late you two should head back to your hotel now before it gets too dark.

Riku: okay Gaara, I'll see you in the morning

Kiba: bye.

Gaara: bye, Inuzuka, Kiba, goodnight Riku,

As you start leaving you hug and kiss Gaara and then you leave

Riku: I love you Gaara.

When you woke up the next morning you left Kiba a note telling that you where with Gaara at his office so that when he woke up he wouldn't be worried about you. You and Gaara where just talking when kankurou came running panting.

Gaara: what is it Kankurou?

Kankurou: It's the Akatsuki their here!!

Gaara: what? Where's Temari??

Kankurou: she is still back there with the other shinobi holding them back, our shinobi aren't strong enough they won't be able to hold them off for much longer, we're going to need every one we got

Riku: we'll help you, I'll be back I'm going to get Kiba

Gaara: it's too dangerous Riku no

Riku: I'll be fine

You run to go get Kiba.

Riku: KIBA!

Kiba: what is it Riku?

Riku: the Akatsuki is here and they need help there shinobi aren't strong enough they need every one they got. C'mon let's go

Kiba: okay let's go

Riku: we need to go back to the Gaara office

Kiba: okay let's go!

Your guys are now in Gaara's office

Gaara: Riku you can't, it's too dangerous, I don't want you to get hurt

Riku: I'll be fine Gaara, I can handle them

Gaara: I know you can I just don't want to take the chance of you getting hurt

Kiba: Gaara, she won't get hurt I promise, she'll be fine

Gaara: you better protect her with you're life

Kiba' I will I promise.

Gaara: fine. Now let's move.

At the battle.

Temari: it's about time you guys showed up.

Gaara: sorry we took a while now let's take care of these goons

Gaara goes one way Kankurou and Temari another and you and Kiba you the other way. You where fighting against Itachi and Kisame when Itachi hit you and sent you flying to the ground, which left you laying on the ground unconscious. As soon as Gaara saw you laying unconscious he stops with the guy he was fighting with a runs to you and is now holding you to his chest

Gaara: RIKU!! Riku are you okay?

Riku: G…Gaara, what ever happens to me, promise me that you'll finish the battle a kill them, their the ones who killed my mother.

Gaara: nothing is going to happen to you, and I promise I will kill them all

You pass out in Gaara's arms while for the first time in Gaara's life tears start to roll down his pale cheeks

Gaara: you said you would protect her with your life you teme!!

Kiba: I tried I wasn't fast enough, I'm sorry

Gaara: they will not get away with they will all die; you guys go ahead and kill them I'm going to stay here with Riku.

Kiba: but Gaara you're the strongest one hear we're going to need you I'll stay here with her

Gaara: you're right let's go.

Gaara carefully lifts your head up off of him and gently places your head on Kiba. And then runs off to catch up to the rest of them…while they where gone you where visited by the one, the only Orochimaru… Kiba tries to fight him off but fails and Orochimaru steals you from him and Kiba is left unconscious till Gaara and the rest return to get you not knowing that you where kidnapped. Once they back where they had left you and Kiba.

Gaara: where is Riku??

Kiba: Orochimaru has her…grrr!

Gaara: I thought I told you to watch her with your life

Kiba: I did he was to strong for me to take on alone… where's Akamaru??

Temari: he's at the animal clinic.

Gaara: do you know where they went Kiba??

Kiba: no if I new I would be there by now.

Gaara: do you know which way they went?

Kiba: yeah they went back toward the leaf village.

Gaara: then that's the way we're going to go to find them.

That's it till the next chapter :P


End file.
